How Will Life Change?
by Forever-Drarry-Love
Summary: Harry Potter is openly gay, but whatwill happen when he falls for his best friend's older brother, Fred? Going in to his fourth year, not only will Harry have to battle dragons, but his own feelings as well. Will he ever tell Fred how he really feels, and will it spill all at one, or peice by peice? (I'm bad at summarys. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. QUEEN ROWLING DOES.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I've been sitting at my computer for a half hour, starting this over and over and over, trying all different pairings and prompts, but it's just not working out. I've done Drarry, Dramione, Hinny, Drinny, Romione, Jily, I even ventured in to the realm of Snily! Everything I could think of, and I finally settled on this. :) Don't ask me why, but I feel like this is an amazing pairing! So... peace out and try not to hate it!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Harry POV**

Staying with the Weasleys used to be my favorite thing in the world to do, until I was going in to fourth year at Hogwarts. Then, things got complicated.

It started at the World Cup. Well, just before it anyways. I was struggling to paint my face red and white, for Bulgaria, and the first person to help me was Fred. He spread the paint over my cheeks and forehead, and I bit my tongue the whole time.

It just got worse as time went on. After the Match, I was walking next to Fred and George, laughing and chatting about the game... Fred grinned down at me, talking about the Irish beaters, but I wasn't really paying attention to his words.

And even later, when the camp sight had burned to the ground, Fred was the first to run and help me up from the ashes. I blushed lightly and looked up at him.

"Thanks." I said, brushing the soot off my clothes.

"No problem." He flashed his bright white smile and went to stand next to George again. I looked at the ground and bit the inside of my cheek.

For a while, everything was okay, but once we got to school, it got one-hundred times worse. Everywhere I went, Fred seemed to be there, most of the time, without George. He would just say hello, make small talk, and just walk off. It always left me confused and blushing.

And when my name came out of the Goblet, and I headed back to the common room, Fred was the first to greet me at the portrait hole with a Butterbeer and a one-armed hug. The party lasted hours and everywhere I turned, there was Fred.

Not that I minded any of this, really. I just hated that I was so shy and would never get any further than just the small conversations and smiles.

"Just tell him already." Hermione said one day. "I can tell you like him. You never know, maybe he likes you back."

"It's complicated, Mione." I sighed. "Just leave it."

In the next weeks, when Ron decided to ignore me, Fred was always there to comfort me.

"He'll come around." He assured one morning, just a few days before the first task. "He's Ron. Don't worry about it." He gave me a quick, one-armed hug and went off to sit with Lee and George.

The day of the task, Fred seemed anxious and fidgety.

"Why are you nervous?" I chuckled shakily. "I'm the one fighting a dragon."

He managed a weak laugh and we all headed down to the giant arena they had built for the task. I waved at the group as they walked off, but Fred hesitated.

"Hey, Harry?" He said, turning towards me.

"Yeah?" I bit my tongue and shifted around on my feet.

"Er, g-good luck." He smiled weakly and I returned it.

"Yeah... thanks." I went inside the Champions tent, my ears bright red.

That night, at the party, I was just sitting in front of the fire, staring at the Golden Egg. I heard footsteps and Fred sank down on the sofa next to me with a sigh.

"Great job." He grinned and I looked at him for a moment.

"Thanks." I mumbled to my hands and stared back at the fire.

"Is something wrong?" He turned towards me and furrowed his eyebrows. I shrugged and shook my head slowly.

"I'm just... confused."

"'Bout what? Maybe I can help you out?" He flashed his bright, warm smile again and I prayed that I wasn't blushing. I probably was.

"Eh... I don't know..." I saw Hermione behind Fred, staring at me with the Look of Death. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Actually, yeah. You can help me out." I gulped and bit my lip.

"Alright. What is it?" He moved an inch closer to me.

"Er... well, you know about my, er, _realization_." I looked him in the eye and it took a moment before he realized what I meant.

"Oh, er, yeah. You know it's no big deal." He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Well, erm, I-I like... a guy..." I stammered and looked back at the floor.

"Really?" He said excitedly. "Who is he?" I blushed and looked at the Golden Egg again. Would I really be able to tell him? If he rejected me, I don;t know what I would do. But on the other hand, if he liked me back... how would my life change? Would Ron hate me again? Would George abandon his brother? Everything was at chance, just for my happiness... I frowned.

"Er... I-I... um..." I sighed. "I can't tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! One day and I already have 4 subscribers! I didn't expect anything! Thanks, guys! It **

**really means a lot. I'm not a very good author, so to know that people like my work really makes **

**me happy. :) Okay! Sappy moment over with, enjoy this chapter and please, review!**

**Chapter 2**

****Fred POV****

I had been trying so hard! I had spent so long trying to show him what I had always wanted to

say. Where was my Gryffindor bravery? Why couldn't I just say it? George and Lee knew... they

accepted me and even tried to help me out...

"Oh..." I said quietly, disheartened. "Okay." I went to stand up. I just needed to be alone. I didn't

want to talk to or see anybody.

"No! Fred, wait!" Harry grabbed my wrist and I felt shivers run up my arm. I looked back at

him.

"Harry, it's fine. I didn't really expect you to tell me anyways." I shrugged. "Really. I'm okay." I

hoped my lie had been convincing. I started to walk away again, towards the dorms. I just really

wanted to be alone...

"Fred!" I heard Harry call out again, standing up and following me. I felt tears form in my eyes

and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Fred, please! Listen to me!"

I couldn't just keep walking with Harry asking so desperately for me to stop. I turned and

looked in his amazing, emerald green eyes. I was shocked to see he actually had tear tracks down his

cheeks. I bit my tongue and stepped closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Harry." I whispered. We where off in the corner of the room. Nobody was paying us

any attention. "Please, don't cry." Without really thinking about it, I raised a hand to brush the tears off

his face. He looked in to my eyes. His gaze was so strong, yet so weak at the same time.

"Fred... it's you." He whispered. "I like you..."

I smiled weakly, my hand still cupping is cheek. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his

forehead.

"I like you too." I whispered back, and he smiled, his lips stretching in to a perfect grin over his

even more perfect face. I was slightly shocked when he threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around

my waist and he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and kissed the top of his head, which was

resting just below my neck. Harry was so short... it was adorable. He pulled away and looked up at me,

still grinning like an idiot. But he was a cute idiot.

"So... Harry?" I said quietly, looking him in the eye. "Will you go out with me?" I bit my lip.

"Yes." Harry said, nodding. I was grinning ear to ear, my smile so wide that my cheeks hurt. I

hugged him again and we stayed like that for a while. Harry's ear rested right over my heart and I knew

that he was listening to the slow, steady beats. He was listening to the heart that beat only for him.

Again, I pulled away slowly. Looking down at my watch, I sighed and frowned.

"It's getting late... looks like most people have gone to bed." I looked around and sure enough,

only a few people remained in the Common Rom. I sighed again and looked back at Harry. "Ypu

should get some sleep, Champion." I smirked when he blushed, but he nodded.

"Yeah." he muttered, yawning. "Goodnight, Fred." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Harry."

We went off to out dorms and I went inside mine to find George and Lee, sitting on their beds

and staring intently at me, still fully clothed.

"well?" George said.

"Well what?" I sat on my own bed, trying to look clueless. Lee rolled his eyes.

"You know what. With Harry!" He leaned forward and I bit my tongue.

"Er... yeah. I asked him out and he said yes." I shrugged. George scoffed and reached out to

punch my shoulder lightly.

"Come on! Details!" He begged. I just laughed at him.

"Your such a girl!" I chuckled and George huffed.

"Fine then. Don't tell me." He turned away, putting his nose in the air.

I it my lip, but grinned. I couldn't keep my utter excitement at bay any longer and I spilled every

detail our to Lee and George.

**A/N: Again, thanks to you guys who subscribed! I'm sorry if this gets boring after a while, **

**and I'm sorry if I miss any little details. It's probably been at least a year since I read The Goblet **

**of Fire, so little things here and there may be wrong. Feel free to point them out and I will try to **

**fix them. : ) Thanks for your support and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thanks again for the reads and subscribers! It really does mean a lot. So... enjoy and **

**remember to REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry POV**

The next morning, when I woke up, I had to convince myself that last night had not been a

dream. I looked around the dorm for a moment, then I remembered telling Ron.

"Why are you so happy?" He had said as I practically skipped in to the dorm room last night.

"Okay, so you know I like Fred." I said quickly.

"Yeah... I'm okay with it even though he's my brother..." He paused, gazing out the window for

a moment. I saw his body tense and he whipped around to look at me."He didn't...?" He asked.

"He _did_!" I grinned. "He asked me out!"

After that, Ron had forced me to tell him every detail, and I had to explain to Neville, Dean and

Seamus. They where all really happy for me and we stayed up for hours just talking.

I grinned to myself, sliding out of bed. Thank God it was the weekend. Maybe I could actually

do some of that homework that Snape had assigned, and maybe I would have a few minutes to spend

with Fred. I got dressed carefully and went downstairs to see that a few people already sitting at the

tables around to the room, trying to get an early start on the weekend homework load.

I sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and stared into the dying flames. The house elves had

not been in to clean up the common room after last nights party, judging by the empty Butterbeer

bottles laying around.

Eventually, I went back upstairs to get my school bag and sat at a table in the corner of the

room. I pulled out Snape's essay along with a book I had gotten from the library. I found the correct

page and started to read. I must have read the first sentence about ten times, but I still hadn't taken any

of it in. My mind just wandered off to a number of different things. I was partially aware of people

moving through the common room, going down to breakfast. I was hungry, but I really needed to finish

this essay.

I glanced down at my watch and groaned when I saw that only a half hour had passed since I sat

down. I put my head on the table and a moment later, there was a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Harry?" I looked up to see Fred standing next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just homework stressing me out." I started back at my parchment and bit my lip. I was

starving and my stomach gave an audible growl.

"Do you want to go get breakfast, then we can go outside and work? It's a really nice day and

it's fairly warm." I looked up as Fred spoke again. His warm smile and inviting green eyes... I smiled

back and stood up.

"That sounds great." I collected my things and we walked down to breakfast. I blushed when

Fred's fingers laced through mine. He seemed to sense my nervousness and started to pull away, but I

tightened my grip slightly. He smiled down at me and we continued walking, hand in hand. My cheeks

where flushed the entire time. I still wasn't sure if this was a dream or not...

We finally made it to the Great Hall and we strolled inside. I hadn't really thought about the fact

that Fred was not openly gay, and we had just all of a sudden gotten together.

Nearly every eye was on us and I gripped Fred's hand tighter, moving closer to his side. He held

me close to him and lead me over to the Gryffindor table. We sat down with Dean and Seamus.

"Mate, they're all staring." Seamus had pointed out the obvious.

"I know, Seamus." I tried to chuckle, but it probably just sounded like a wheezy breath. I loaded

up my plate and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I promise the next one will be longer and more **

**eventful! I hope to have it up later today or tomorrow! Stay awesome and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this wasn't up sooner. Something happened in my personal life and I had to **

**get that sorted out. Thanks for understanding. :) Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, and I **

**think you will. ;)**

**CHAPTER 4**

"So, your not bothered by it?" Seamus raised and eyebrow and I glanced over at Fred for a moment.

Out eyes met and I knew we where thinking the same thing. I stumbled over my words for a minute,

feeling like a total fool. I gave Fred a pleading look and he came to the rescue.

"We don't care what they think. Sure, they're arrogant prats if they have some sort of problem with us,

but we choose to ignore it." I felt my cheeks flush and nobody spoke for a while.

I ate my breakfast quickly and looked around the Great Hall. Some of the Slytherins where still

glancing at us and then turning back to whisper with their friends. But most everybody else seemed to

be over it already.

When I finished, Fred was just a minute after and he took my hand.

"Come on. Let's go see if you can't finish that essay so we can have the rest of the weekend free." He

smiled at me and stood up. I stood too, smiling back and grabbed my bag. Everybody was staring

again, but Fred just draped his arm over my shoulders and we walked out of the Great Hall and on to

the grounds. We found a spot by the willow tree and sat down in the shade. The long, dangling

branches created a sort of save haven from the world, the bows gently swaying in the wind. I spread out

my potions book and parchment and got to work.

About fifteen minutes later, I gave up. It was to hard to concentrate with Fred lounging next to me,

tracing patters on my arms and playing with my hair. I looked over at him.

"Do you _want _me to fail Potions?" I raised an eyebrow at him and his adorable half smirk spread over

his face.

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't keep my hands off you. Now that I'm allowed to play with your hair and hold

your hand," He smirked and sat up. "I'm going to take advantage of it."

Next thing I knew, Fred had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. I let out a small

yelp and flopped down on the grass at his side. My hair was splayed out around my head, as was his.

He still had one arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to his side.

We lay in the grass for a while, listening to the rustling leaves in the wind and watching the clouds float

by. I sighed and buried my head in the crook of Fred's neck. He kissed my hair gently and mindlessly

fingered the hem of my shirt.

"Hey, Fred?" I said after a while.

"Yes, Harry?" He looked down at me.

"Um... n-never mind..." I blushed and hid my face. I felt Fred's fingers through my hair and I changed

the subject. "I should really cut my hair..." I noted.

"No." Fred mumbled. "I like it long." He chuckled and I blushed again. My gaze wandered upwards

and my eyes met Fred's. He had his half-smirk oh his lips and his fingers tangled loosely in my hair. We

where so close. Out sides where pressed together, out faces just inches apart. I could see him leaning in

slowly, and his eyes drifting closed. Mine where doing the same, and I leaned in too.

When out lips met, it was like fireworks had exploded. A numb feeling spread to my fingertips and my

mind went to mush. Fred's lips where warm and firm on mine. His fingers tightened in my hair and he

began to move his lips slowly. I let out a soft sigh and moved my lips along with his in perfect

harmony. After a minute, he pulled away slowly and looked me in the eye.

"Wow..." He breathed. I just nodded. My mind was still buzzing. "Come on. You have an essay to

finish."

**A/N: Yay! :P Okay, I feel like a really bad potterhead when I ask this, but was the Yule Ball **

**before or after the Second Task? This is very important information... If anybody could tell me **

**in a review that would be great! Thanks! **


End file.
